Taesac Windbreaker
Early Life Taesac was born in Kul'Tiras, to a fisherman father and his mother was a midwife. Taesac grew up in a middle class home. His family was not wealthy, yet he and his older sister got by alright. When Taesac was born, he was immedeately directed to becoming a Hydromancer. His father said knowing the ways of the Seas and Oceans would bring honor to his family, since their were Kul'Tiras. Taecan accepted the destiny given to him, and as a boy, he spent much time aboard his fathers fishing boat and visiting multiple academies across Kul'Tiras. When Taesac was 6 years old, his mother bore his second sister. On the cool evening, his mother had passed away, unable to withstand the burden of child birth for a third time. Taesac and his family were devastated, and his father was forced to go out to the Kul'Tiras navy to make decent money. Growing up Taesac grew up with his oldest sister being his guardian. She would receive money from their father monthly, and use it to support her siblings. Taesan was kicked out of the Kul'Tiras academies, unable to pay for it, and resorted to self-teaching himself Hydromancy, which did not go so well. When Taesan was 12 years old, he received word that his father had died in a Shipwreck accident, and eventually, his family fell apart. His older sister had fled in grief, abandoning Taesac and his younger sister. They were sent to an oprhanage, where they would spend the rest of their childhood. Taesac regularly ran away from the oprhanage, but the matrons always knew where to find him. He would be by the riverside across town, practicing Hydromancer. It was what connected him with his father. When Taesac reached the age of 18, he had to leave his younger sister in the Oprhanage alone, and quickly applied for the Kul'Tiras Navy. He became an Initiate Hydromancer under the tutelage of a short, smell, staunchy, and grinchy old man. Taesac despised the old man, but had no alternate way of learning Hydromancy. Days out at sea Taesac spent the next 8 years of his life within the Kul'Tiras navy. He had graduated from his old teachers classes, and become a Squad leader of a small ship. Now a decent Hydromancer, Taesac would regularly spar with other Hydromancers on his crew, to improve his skills. His little sister was also out of the oprhanage, and they'd write to eachother often. She was a Spymaster and a rogue, working for the Kul'Tiras special operations. It wasn't long before Taesac felt at a dead end. With only a few crewsman to practice with, he grew bored of his skirmishes, and was learning nothing new about Hydromancy. It wasn't long however, before Taesac would abandon the Kul'Tiras and move to Theramore seeking to find a new master to teach him. Theramore Taesac moved to Theramore when he was 26. He quickly enrolled within the Navy, getting a decent job as a Harbour watcher, and on his spare time he would spar with his new master, Master Tervosh. He was now excelling further into his studies, now that he had a endless supply of library books. Buying a home in Theramore, he began to settle down his life. He met a woman named Rosaline, and fell in love with her. It would only be 3 years before he would propose to Rosaline, and they lived happily in Theramore. Rosaline became a Tailor, opening a decently successful shop in Theramore. Taesac and Rosaline would spend hours walking along the marshes of Dustwallow. As they grew older together, Taesac convinced his wife to combine their income, and purchase a small ship for their own use. Rosaline agreed, and together, they bought a small fishing boat. Taesac enjoyed the ship, he would spend hours on end on it with Rosaline, fishing, and chatting. It reminded him of his fathers fishing ship, which is primarily why he got it. Attack on Theramore It was a warm afternoon, and Taesac would be sleeping on his ship as usual, lazily holding a fishing rod in one hand. In the distance he could see small plumes of black smoke emerging from the walls of Theramore. The rumbling noises in the distance woke him, and he knew something was amiss. He quickly turned his ship around and made way for Theramore. Upon arriving, Taesac was greeted with mourning Soldiers and Magi, burying the corpse of Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. Destroyed Orcish catapults and flames littered the city, and he knew something was wrong. He began to ask around town, wondering why half the city was left untouched, and found out the Orcs purged all of Daelin Proudmoore's supporters from the city. Without hesitation, Taesac ran to the nearby stables, and hopped upon a horse. He rode for home, praying Rosaline was alright. When he got to his doorstep, he slammed the door open, yet the household was empty. He began to panic, and got back on his horse, screaming Rosaline's name through the streets. He arrived to the city square, where the guards began piling the corpses of the lost. He scanned the crowds for Rosaline, even the corpses, yet still could not find her. Taesac continued on, eventually stopping at an empty street alleyway to grief and mourn alone. Later that night, Taesac returned home, hoping Rosaline would return as well. He fell asleep on his bed alone, and awoke alone, still no notice of Rosaline. He began to accept the fact that she may have been kidnapped, or perhaps killed, and then began to turn grief to anger towards the Orcs. Moving On Taesac awaited Rosaline for days. Days turned into weeks, into monthes, and into years. Each day Taesac would grief Rosaline, but that eventually went away. Anger became all he knew, channeled fully to the Orcish race. Days went by where Taesac would not even remember Rosaline, yet not a day went by when he wouldn't curse the Orcish race. It was 3 years before Taesac put his grief to rest. He spent those years helping Theramore rebuild, and became one of dozens of honored caretakers to Jaina's Royal Tower. It would be Taesac's birthday on that third year, that he would begin to pack his bags. He knew Theramore would be alright, and the world was a changing place. Rumors of Elves in the North, the Orcs settling a city, Demons and scourge alike threatening humanities very existance. Taesac took it upon himself to leave Theramore for good, and travel the world, learning the ways of other people and furthering his skill in Hydromancy. Taesac first set off North, across the Barrens Desert. It would be countless days of walking across the desert where he finally reached the doorstep to Elven lands, Ashenvale. Taesac was relieved, the fauna and flowers of the forest were much better than the constant beating sun. The humidity and frequent rivers made the region much more comfortable for Taesac, which was a good thing, as unbeknownst to him, he would spend the next 5 years of his life living among the Night Elven lands. Master Daestan and Present Day It was his first day in the Elven forests. Taesac was in awe of the towering trees, the foreign and exotic animals, and the constant and endless amounts of plants and flowers. Yet as his travels through the forest continued, he constantly felt the hair on the back of his neck tingle, as if he was being watched. In-fact, he was being watched. From the treetops came three shadowy women and one man. In an instant, large roots of bark entangles Taesac to the ground, and arrows were being aimed at him. He knew the fight was lost before it began, and surrendered to the Elves. They introduced themselves as Night elves, and the only man among the group seemed to lead the small group. He introduced himself as Archdruid Daestan. The group of Elves took Taesac to a small lodge in the thick forest. They gave him Moonberry juice, fed him, and began to question why he was in the Elven lands. Taesac knew that Daestan was knowledgable, and pleaded with him to teach him the ways of the Elves and the principles of druidism, hoping it would help him learn more about Hydromancy and further his knowledge of the world. Daestan hesitated, but after seeing Taesac's hydromancy, which was a new form of magic seen by Daestan, he agreed to let him live among his small lodge, yet warned Taesac not to make himself known by the large populace of the forest. For the next 5 years, Daestan taught Taesac about Elven history, how to survive in the Ashenvale forest, and the spiritual aspects of Night elven society. Taesac found Elune particularly interesting, relating her with Hydromancy. She is the moon, as Daestan told him, the first to shape and shift the seas, and she lights the sky up at night. Taesac took those words to heart, believing Elune and Hydromancy were intertwined, as the Moon pulled and pushed the tides. With Daestan, Taesac learned how to use Hydromancy without a nearby water source, for example using water in plants. On the fifth anniversary of his arrival in Ashenvale, Taesac was 34 years of age. He knew it was time for him to move onto the world. With Daestan's teachings of all life being sacred, Taesac learned to let go of his burden of hatred to the Orcs, and decided to move on with his travels.. Trivia *Taesac seems to have a thinning hair line, and growing white hair very rapidly. He curses his fathers genes for his early balding. *To this day, Taesac constantly carries a fishing rod with him. Though he dislikes melee combat, and cannot fight in Melee at all, he often uses it as a weapon in dire situations, and fishing whenever he is bored. It is Taesac's favorite activity, and reminds him of his father. *Taesac still owns his boat in Theramore. Its old and hasn't been updated for years. *Taesac considers himself very attuned with the Night Elves, even though he has never officially been invited or welcomed to their society. With years of study with Daestan, he is very knowledgable with Night elf customs and traditions, and often celebrates their holidays as well. *Coincidentally, Taesac's favorite color is aqua blue. *Taesac's younger sister works for SI:7 in Stormwind, and still exchanges letters to him. His older sister is missing somewhere out in the world. *Taesac's former wife, Rosaline, was never actually verified dead. It might be likely she got lost in the Marsh, or was kidnapped. However, now that Taesac left Theramore, it's likely they'll never be re-united. *After forgiving the Orcish people with Daestan's help, Taesac also let go of his feelings and grief for Rosaline. He is now SINGLE AND LOOKING. Category:Characters